1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lock fasteners and more particularly it concerns a novel lock fastener useful for retaining a fishing reel on a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lock fasteners have previously been designed to provide a positive locking action between the elements of the fastener. However, once the elements are locked in interrelation, limited movement therebetween is not possible. Accordingly, where a limited amount of loosening of the fastener elements is required, a lock fastener can not be used.
Securing a fishing reel to a rod is one example of where a conventional lock fastener is not practical. Fishing rods are often provided with a reel retainer which includes a screw passing through the rod and a retainer element provided with a threaded bore to accommodate the screw. The retainer element is shaped to engage the foot of the reel when the fastener is tightened. It will be apparent that the reel retainer cannot be a conventional lock fastener since it would not permit the loosening of the retainer for disengaging the reel from the rod.
The conventional screw fastener arrangement used to retain a fishing reel is disadvantageous since the screw can be accidentally withdrawn and lost either during use of the fishing rod or during transport.